


Day 26: "Boring" Sex

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [26]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 Day Jalex Smut, 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 30 day smut challenge, Anal Sex, Boring sex, Bottom Alex, Boys Kissing, From Prompt, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Re Creation, Sex, Smut, Top Jack, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: "It can't have been that bad.""Jack it was honest to god the most boring five minutes of my life."
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Kudos: 14





	Day 26: "Boring" Sex

"It can't have been that bad."

Alex was currently lounging across Jack's bed complaining about the one night stand he'd had the previous evening after the show. Jack was finding it far too funny. He'd had the misfortune of being in the room next door and had heard the entirety of the brief encounter. The guy had made a lot of noise but he hadn't heard Alex once. Now he knew why.

"Jack it was honest to god the most boring five minutes of my life. I swear I actually went soft while it was going on. I couldn't get rid of him fast enough when he was done sweating on me." Jack snorted softly, shaking his head.  
"You're exaggerating. There is no way someone can make sex that bad. It is _impossible_ for someone to make sex boring." Alex shook his head vigorously. "I'm telling you it was."

Jack smirked down at him. "Prove it." Alex raised an eyebrow, eyes sparkling at the challenge.  
"And how do you propose I do that." He sat up a little as Jack lent in closer.  
"Why don't you try walking me through this oh so terrible sex?" Alex rolled his eyes but smirked.   
  


"Well, it started with some pretty terrible kissing so I guess I probably should have seen it coming." He offered.  
"Oh yeah. So something like this?" Jack closed the gap between them, slowly sliding their lips together. Alex shook his head, breaking the kiss with a smirk. "No, see it was so much worse than that." Jack chuckled softly, pressing another soft kiss to his lips.  
"So what happened after that?"

"Well." Alex mumbled in between kisses. "He was pressed on top of me, kinda like this." He said, pulling Jack flush against him. "And we dry humped for a little while but he got hard really quick." Jack chuckled softly, teeth grazing at Alex's lower lip as he pulled back enough to talk.  
"You mean something like this?" He slowly began to rotate his hips, grinding their crotches together. Alex bit his lips, groaning softly.  
"I think it was a bit harder than that." Jack smirked, following the instruction. "Yeah, like that." Alex breathed out heavily.

Alex groaned softly as they continued to rub against one another, exchanging kisses. "You know for someone who claimed to have been bored you seem to be enjoying this." Alex huffed as he sent Jack a thoroughly unimpressed look.  
"This was as good as it got, believe me." Jack gave a sarcastic hum making Alex roll his eyes.

"So what happened next?" Jack asked as his dick twitched painfully against his jeans.  
"Well, then we got naked." Jack grabbed at the hem of Alex's shirt but Alex stopped him. "We undressed ourselves." He pulled a bemused face. "Well, that's no fun." Alex chuckled softly.  
"No it's not, and it only got worse from there."

Jack lifted off of Alex in order to strip off, watching Alex as he did the same. He grabbed Jack by the back of his neck and pulled him into another deep kiss, laying back on the bed and pulling Jack down with him.

They kissed each other a little longer before Alex pulled back a little. "This is the part where he put his dick inside me." Jack blinked a little surprised by the speed of it, but went to grab the lube and a condom from his suitcase. When he returned he popped the lid on the lube ready to stretch Alex out. "Oh, he didn't bother with any of that." Jack stared at him for a long moment.  
"Did he have a micropenis?" Alex snorted at that.  
"Not quite, but it wasn't far off."

Jack hesitated a moment with the lube in his hand. "Do you want me to?" He asked awkwardly.   
"Wouldn't be much of a re-creation if you started stretching me, would it?" Jack was pretty sure this was a terrible idea but he wasn't the one who'd be waddling around for a few days.

He rolled on the condom and lubed up, pressing himself up against Alex's entrance. "You sure you don't want me to stretch you?" Alex shook his head, biting his lip. His eyes were dark with lust. "Nope. That would be far too exciting for this." Jack shrugged before pushing in. He made sure to take it slow so as not to hurt Alex as he stretched him. Once in the full way, he paused a moment to allow Alex to adjust.

Once he was ready, Alex pulled him down closer so he was hovering a few inches above him. "So he was about here the whole time and he moved slowly, he didn't touch me anywhere and he didn't switch angle or anything so he didn't get my prostate." Jack rolled his eyes at that. Alex was very much a man who needed stimulation so it was no wonder he hadn't had much fun.

Jack propped himself up on his arms and slowly began to move. He forced himself to keep the motions monotonous despite his instincts to do otherwise. It didn't feel as bad as he'd expected but it was pretty damn obvious Alex did not feel the same.

"Wow." He spoke out, causing Alex to raise an eyebrow. "You were right. This is boring." Alex laughed.   
"I did tell you." Jack nodded in agreement.  
"I can't believe he managed to ruin sex." Jack shook his head with disappointment. Making Alex chuckle more.  
"Well, now we've established I'm right do you wanna shake this up a bit?" Jack nodded wholeheartedly; He could not take any more of this. 

Alex hooked his leg around Jack's waist before skillfully flipping them over. He eagerly started to ride Jack, lifting and dropping onto him with eagerness. He moaned loudly as he finally experienced some pleasure. Jack's hands eagerly caressed Alex's skin, tweaking at his nipples before pulling him down against him.

He held Alex close as he thrust up into him as their tongues danced. Alex moaned into his mouth as Jack's hands continued to caress his skin. "Fuck Jack! You're gonna make me cum." He moaned out, hypersensitive from his lack of orgasm the night before.  
"That's the point."

He took a hold of Alex's cock and began to pump hard, continuing to thrust up hard into him. Alex whimpered above him, rocking between both of Jack's movements. Jack gripped at his hair with his free hand, holding him in place as he kissed him dirtily.

His thrusts grew more erratic as he grew closer to his climax. "God Jack." Alex moaned, dick leaking precum. "I'm so close." Jack groaned at that. He loved watching Alex cum.

Alex released a choked little whimper as he released over Jack's stomach and hand as he worked him through his high. The tightness as Alex contracted around him had him releasing too, thrusting through the pleasure. It was so good and the face Alex pulled was divine.

He collapsed down against Jack, panting a little. "Fuck." He groaned, making Jack chuckle. "Why are you always the best fuck I've ever had?" Jack smirked a little as Alex rolled off of him. "You're not the first person to say that." Alex shoved at his shoulder, huffing lightly as he smiled.  
"Ass." Jack just grinned, pulling off the condom and throwing it into the trash.

"We better get dressed. We've gotta be out of here in an hour." Alex sighed, sitting up with a wince.  
"Oh god." Jack laughed hard and Alex threw a sock at him. "We have a show tonight." He complained as Jack rolled his eyes.  
"You're the one who didn't want me to stretch you first." Alex rolled his eyes as he started to get dressed.  
"I hate you." Jack only laughed.  
"Love you too Lex." 


End file.
